Different Change
by sophgr77
Summary: Sequel to Stark and Zoey's Moment! It's a romantic fic on the best couple ever: Stark and Zoey. lots of fluff included!
1. Chapter 1

_FINALLY! the new chap of my new story (sequel) is up! sorry everyone. i know i havent updated since forever (a month) and i feel so horrible. i owe you guys soo much and i hope yuo havent forgotten about my story!_

_ENJOY..... :)_

* * *

I was in total shock of what happened the night before. I couldn't believe that I actually slept with Stark but then at the same moment I didn't regret it. It felt amazing and really good. How could I have ever been scared?

I looked over and Stark was still asleep. He looked so innocent and cute. I decided to take a shower and get dressed. As soon as I had jumped off the bed, Stark stirred. I tiptoed to the bathroom but of course right at the last minute he woke up.

"Zoey?"

I turned. "Hey Stark. I'm about to take a shower, I'll be right out, k?"

"Oh no no noooo. No taking showers without me," he said and ran over to me.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around him 'till I realized we both were still naked. "Come on, let's get in."

We both jumped in the tub. The water was perfect, not too cold nor too hot. It was kinda awkward being in the shower with Stark with none of us wearing any clothes.

"Have I ever told you have to most amazing body ever?" he said.

"No, actually that topic has never come up."

"Well you do. It's sexxxyy!" he slowly walked towards me.

"Thanks but umm what are you doing??" I backed up.

"Nothing," he said with that innocent voice of his but his creeping towards me never stopped. Soon I against one end of the wall with him right in front him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"Stark, seriously we ca-" I gasped when he started frantically kissing my neck. It felt so hot and wonderful…..

"No Stark! Not here. Not now," I pushed him off me.

"Aww come on! You're so irresistible." I knew he was teasing me and his lust-filled eyes were so tempting. I was this close of succumbing to his wishes.

"Nope," I shook my head. I turned the water off and grabbed a blue towel to wrap around my body. He followed me out, complaining about how I shouldn't put the towel on.

Suddenly, I turned around and pulled him to me. I crashed my lips to his so hard that he stumbled back a bit. Stark pushed me back onto the bed so that I was on the bottom with him on top of me. He grabbed my wrist and kissed my veins so softly I wanted to cry. Then his lips made their way up to my elbows then my shoulders till he got to my face. He lightly grabbed my face with both his hands and placed the sweetest kisses everywhere; my chin, my cheeks, my eyelids, my ears, and my nose. Did I mention how soft it felt? Then he planted a light one on my lips. My hormones were going crazy by then!

I let out a moan and flipped over so that he was the one on bottom now. My hands roamed his perfect chest. Then it was my lips that took control. I kissed his perfect abs, his six packs on his chest. Stark grabbed the towel still wrapped around my body. He was half-way through getting it off when the door opened.

Uh-oh.

"ZOEY?!?! STARK?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!"

Damn. Obviously this wasn't gonna end well.

* * *

**Yup. i did it. i left you on a cliffy..... well if you wanna know who barges in on them review! has anyone seen the lovely bones?? that movie was kinda interesting but sooo confusing. literally. the ending was bad..... but tell me what you guys think of it (if you watched it) if you didn't i recommend you don't but its just me.**


	2. Authors note1

Hey guys, i kno its been 3 wks but I promise I will update on Fri or Sat. sooo sorry everyone but im starting 2 write another story with a friend of mine and I don't hav enough time to spend on this story. But u should kno I havnt forgotten it and I wont abandon it(that wuld just be CRUEL) and I hope u stick around.

Btw thanx everyone for ALL your support/comments/adivce/encouragment. U probably think I don't care about the review u guyz write but they help me LOTS! So I want to giv u my thanx and kno I luv u guyz sooo much!

Thanx Xoxoxo,

sophgr77


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone... wat's up? okk i now you are probably mad at me right now but im so sorry for not updating when i said i would. I had been sick with stomach flu, sci fair, many many projects, loads of homework, and just LIFE. i'm terribly sorry :(**

**anyways i finished burned a few weeks ago, literally i finshed it in like 2 days when i got it! (i'm pretty sure most of you are done too!) so that was something really good.**

**umm, thanx for all the reviews i'm getting!**

**i wanna thank Candycane and Bubblegum, and AWESOME ONE (u rock!)! (for helping me write this chap)**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"ZOEY? STARK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Stark quickly jumped off of me as I got under the covers to hide.

"Aphrodite!" I literally screamed.

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'knock before you enter'? What are you doing here?" Stark asked.

"First of all, Zoey get off of him! NOW! Second, Yes I have heard of that phrase before so shut up! I need you, Zoey! RIGHT NOW!" she said and dragged me from the bed.

"Wait! I'm not even dressed yet!"

"I really don't care if you walk around naked! Just come on, I have something very important to tell you!" I unwillingly let her pull me towards the door as I stretched my hand towards Stark for help.

"No, you can't bring him! I need you alone." Stark gave me a helpless face as I was dragged from the room.

Aphrodite brought me to her room and shut the door. "Sit." she said and pointed towards the bed.

I sat. "Ok, Aphrodite. Now that I'm here please tell me what's so important that you had to interrupt me and Stark. As you could of saw we were kinda doing something."

"This morning I had a vision," she said wearily.

I took a good look at her face and noticed her eyes were bloodshot red and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"You look terrible! What was the vision about?" I scooted closer and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Well, let me just tell you first that you are not gonna like it. At all. In fact you are gonna HATE it."

Uh-oh.

"I'm kinda scared to hear what it is."

There was a knock at the door just then.

"You can come in," Aphrodite said.

Darius stepped through the door.

He took one look at Aphrodite and rushed over. "Priestess, what happened?"

"She had a vision," I told him.

"You can tell me about it later. Right now you need to get some sleep. Come here," he said and opened his arms for her. Aphrodite stepped into his embrace and was asleep in in a second.

_Awww, they're soo sweet_, I thought.

"High Priestess, you can go now. I'll stay with her."

"Okay," I said and left.

I found Stark still in my room on my bed watching news on my TV.

"Hey."

"Hey," he smiled sweetly and patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What did Aphrodite need you for?" He wrapped his arm around me.

"She just said she had a vision, she never told me what it was," I replied glumly.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he turned towards me with a look of worry on his face.

"Well she told me I would HATE the vision she had."

"I'm sorry." Stark pulled onto his lap and wrapped me in his strong hands. That's what I love about him. He didn't say "Everything's gonna be alright" or "Don't worry, it won't be bad". Why bother with saying stuff that would just be a total lie?

"Thanks," I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ahhhhh," he sighed. "The kisses feel sweeter as each day passes."

I laughed. "Hey, we never got to finish what we started earlier, remember?"

"I remember." he smiled slyly and pushed me down on the bed so that I was under him. He kissed me while his fingers slowly crept up my shirt.

I tangled my fingers in his silky hair and flipped us so that he was the one on bottom.

"This shirt HAS to go." I pointed to his shirt.

"I agree," he said and yanked it off.

And then, out of nowhere he jumped, grabbed my body, and put my on his back.

"Yay, a piggy-back ride!"

He laughed and ran out the door with me on his back. Sigh. Did I ever mention how I loved my boyfriend and that he was perfect? I rested my chin on top of his head and let him run around the whole building; him shirtless with me on his back. Oh, we were totally the best couple EVER!

* * *

**So how was it? review and tell me what you think! and anyone who can guess what the vision Aphrodite was (there were ALOT of clues, you guys probably won't get it tho) can get a character they made up mentioned in the nxt. chap!send me your answers by PM so no one steals your answers!  
**

**okk, soo when i read burned, i thought Stevie Rae's part would've SUCKED! but actually for me it wasn't that bad! i loved the whole book and Stark's commitment to Zoey; i can't believe Heath left! i'm gonna cry :'(**

**you guys tell me what to thought of the whole book, Burned. (Stevie Rae's parts, Heath, Z+S, etc.)**

**sophgr77  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**... im back! I'm sorry for taking almost three months to update a chap but i just have been doing sooo many stuff and it was hard to update. But the good thing is, I DID! **

**so, thanks for all the reviews you guys take time to write. i really appreciate it and i love each and every one of you all! i'm glad you guys loved burned, because i did too!**

******this chapter is just a filler so the whole vision thing is not gonna come up in here. i knew you guys would hate me even more because all of you are not gonna love what is gonna happen soon, maybe in the next chapter. no one has guessed the vision so keep telling me what you guys think will happen!**

******i have a headache write now but since there is no school tomorrow i can stay up as late as i want to to post this. **

DISCLAIMER (i haven't done this in a LONG time): I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!

******I love you guys! ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Stark, you know we haven't done anything exciting recently." We were sitting in my room; me reading and him trying to do soduku but not succeeding AT ALL.

"Define exciting because I know something we did last night that was wayyy more than excting!" he said with his sly smile.

"Don't be gross! I didn't mean that!" I punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Hey that actually hurt!" He rubbed his arm. "Kiss it please?"

"Haha," I laughed and bent down to kiss his "boo-boo". "How is it now?" I asked.

"Much better," he brought his lips to mine as a thank you kiss.

"Mmmmmm," I sighed. It felt good to have him so close. "Like I was saying, I think we should do something fun today".

"I have a great idea!" Stark yelled. He was such a kid.

"K, what is it?"

"Follow me! You'll love it!" he said and ran out the door.

He turned down the hall and kept running until we got to the main floor. I was practically dying for breath by then.

"Wait, let me take a little break!" I huffed out.

"You think you can make it little girl?" I looked up to see his teasing smile and grinned.

"No, Can you cawwy me, strong man?" Stark laughed and ran outside to the back with me right behind him. We had come to the opposite side of the House. He opened a door to his left and ran down the steps. There was also another door right in front of us. But Stark didn't open that one. Instead, he went all the way to the back wall and stomped on his foot hard. That part of the floor opened up and Stark grabbed my hand and led me down.

Inside there was a huge room with nothing inside of it except for painting panels and all different kinds of paints stacked against the wall.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around.

"One of the warriors showed me this room when I first came to the House of Night. He told me he comes here a lot because he loves showing his feelings threw painting. I thought it was stupid at first, but then when I tried it, it was a cool thing to do", he said. "Here let me show you."

He took my hand and pulled me to where the paint materials were. I saw him take a two different bottles of paint (red and green) and shoot it on the panel. In a matter of seconds the panel was transformed into a strange but cool looking masterpiece.

"Let me try," I said and took the blue and black bottles. I did the same thing Stark did, and when I finished it looked different and the colors correspondence looked amazing.

Stark was staring at my painting. I took the black paint bottle and snuck around to his back. I made me move and squirted him directly in his hair.

"Hey!" Stark screamed a very un-manly scream. I, on the other hand, was on the ground laughing like crazy.

"Is that how you wanna play it?" He got up and grabbed a bottle of paint. He quickly advanced toward me and squirted a god of pink paint toward my direction but I quickly sidestepped it. "Missed me!"

I ran off toward the opposite side but tripped over my face and fell flat on my butt. Stark came forward with a sneaky grin on his face. "Gotcha now," he said and splattered me all over; my hair, my clothes, everything.

"Okay, okay! You win," I laughed.

"Good." Stark knelt down on top of me and kissed my cheek. My hands instinctively ran up his paint splattered shirt and wrapped around his neck. He bent down and kissed me. "Did you have fun?" he asked me.

"Mmmmhhhhmmm," I said and brought our lips back together. We both lay there, our bodies pressed against each other, kissing.

"We have to go change our clothes," Stark said after a bit. I reluctantly pulled away from him and got up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. With a last kiss to my lips, he picked me up bridal style and brought us back to my room by the way we came from.

"I have to go take a shower," I told him and headed to my bathroom.

"Wait! How about since both of us are dirty and need to clean up, we take a shower together?" he asked me inconcently.

"Fine but absolutely no funny business in there!"

"Got it, ma'am." he said and followed with a cunning smile on his lips. I shook my head and went in the bathroom.

* * *

**So how was it? i did not like it very much, i actually thought it was boring and sorry if it seemed like that to you guys, i promise i will improve in the next chap. so if you guys want me to write another filler chapter that continues with this chap ( the part when they get in the shower), i will be happy to do that. **

******Did anyone watch the VMAS last night? I didn't because i didn't have cable :(. How was it? Tell me what you guys thought of it!**

******xoxo**

******sophgr77**


	5. Author's note2

Hey everyone its soph! How are you guys? I've missed you all and your awesome reviews! I know it has been like 3 months since my last update and I feel like a failed because I always say I'm not gonna be like those authors who start a story and just abandon it after a while. I don't EVER wanna be like that cause I really truly love you guys and I hope I didn't disappoint you. So now that I have poured my heart out to you people and apologizing sincerely, I have two things to say to you guys:

1. This is an author's note (if you didn't already figure that out) and I wanna take this time to thank all of my reviewers (and besties) for supporting this story! LOVE YOU GUYS 3 seriously I do!

2. **PLEASE READ THIS PART BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!** I'm gonna make you guys choose between two diff choices (don't worry they're both good!), so your first option is since Christmas break is coming up I can update this story every two days of my break and then after the break try my best to update about every week or option 2 is starting from tomorrow or Thursday or Friday, update every 3 days until Jan. 10. So which one do you prefer? Please tell me in a review :) The sooner you do the sooner I can update!

So here are all the people who review on my story 3 3 3:

gidge-1996

JazzTheFire13

jus2read

Nyx's Pinky Girl

kathrynR1

GreekMythologyLover.x

meupiorpesadelo

Fran

ZoeyLautner

HoN addict

Tori

000starksgirl123

olivehope

TooSchoolForCool

MidnightRose24

cazyMj367

stormers1998

zoeybird101

fayefun31

sarah

clapurhands

PurpleFlower626

Beth Redbird

vampluver19

Lidee'Scarlett

jamesstarkgirlfriend

jetthedog

WaterGal

HoNFan3

J

Elena Lautner

Gabbie Wabbie

ifyoucantfindmeimlostinabook

Meghan

shay-shay

Spiritgal1

CortBear

Angel

Starksarrowgirl

Surfer-Gurls

CrimsonComet

JadeeXbooks

Julia

TeamArrowBoy4Life

jetthedog

~Vanessa~

iceicebaby.x

AnonymousMSQ

Tori Sohma

Shadowkatze

dark book Queen

**So go ahead and review now and thanks to all those people listed above!**

**sophgr77 XOXOXOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 4

...HEYYYY. How are you guys? i know ive been gone for a very long time and now i am back! I'm sorry, i had alot of stuff going on but i've been reading lots of books and have been getting better in my writing so now i have a **VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION **for you all..

I've been thinking of stopping this story and starting a whole new Stark and Zoey romance story. If i start i new one, i promise it will be way better than this one and will actually have a plot because i have really cool ideas for a new story. If i continue this one i will try to make it better than the previous ones but i won't be able to add much of a plot, just filler chapters that will contain lots of moments between them. SO THIS IS WHERE YOU DECIDE:

Choice 1: Continue this story

Choice 2: Start a new one

Give me your thoughts in a review; pick choice 1 or 2 and tell me why. Hopefully if i get enough comments i will decide what is best for me and for you guys and update!

Thanks,

soph


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I finally am going back to finishing this story. I made this chapter longer than my normal length just for you all because I know I have not kept to my promises lately. So I hope you like it and if i get enough reviews and you guys want me to continue i will upload another chapter TONIGHT! So make sure you review!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I heard my alarm go off and I knew it was time to get up.

"Ugh! I hate mornings", I said to no one in particular.

"Me too". I screamed when I noticed someone standing by my doorway. It was kinda dark so I couldn't see who it was. I slowly got up and turned on the lamp by my bed.

"Oh, Stark! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I could tell since your scream was so loud you probably woke everyone up", he laughed.

"What are you doing here?", I asked rudely. I didn't mean for it to.

He looked hurt. "Just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend when she woke up. But I'm guessing you don't want to see me?" he asked.

"No it's not that! Sorry I'm really cranky this morning. I only got a few hours of sleep last night".

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't sleep without you". It was true. I've gotten so comfortable with Stark in my bed at nights that sleeping without him now is a nightmare.

"Well, I'm sorry. Do you wanna go back to sleep? I can leave" he said.

"No I want you stay. Come here, I missed you last night", I patted the space next to me on my bed. He came over and sat down, wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you yesterday. As soon as I was in the car to leave, I wanted to come rushing back to you but I couldn't. My mom wouldn't let me", he said. Stark had to go to Florida for his aunt's (on his mom's side) wedding. They stayed there overnight and came back this morning.

"Haha, you couldn't just not go to your aunt's wedding. Plus you got to stay at a fancy hotel"

"I would have rather stayed here with you. You're the only that makes me happy. All the time I was there I kept thinking about you. You don't know how much I missed you", he said bending down to kiss my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him and he pushed me back until I was laying down on the bed with him hovering above me. Not seeing him for a day made my love for him bigger. How I missed his deep brown eyes that I get lost into so many times, his sexy messy "I just got out of bed" hairstyle that I love to tangle my fingers in, and his face. That face is the most beautiful thing I have every seen. With his strong chin and jaw and lips that are so red that I just want to kiss all day.

"Thinking about me", Stark smirked. He had no idea.

"Don't be so cocky. I don't think about you all the time", I said which was the biggest lie I've ever told.

"Liar", he whispered. He bent down so our lips were almost touching.

"I really missed you yesterday", he whispered softly making our lips brush. I longed to close the distance between us. "I missed this", he said moving to kiss my forehead, "And this", he kissed my eyelids. "This too" he said making his way down my cheeks. I was literally dying right now with my hormones going crazy. "And this", he kissed my nose. "And most of all, this. You do not know how much I've missed this" he growled and pressed his lips to mine hungrily.

These kisses made me feel like the only girl in the world. We've been together for almost half a year but he still has this power over me. We broke apart, both breathless and he traced his lips down to my neck. I moaned. He has no idea what he's doing to me.

I flipped us over so that I was on to straddling him.

I bent down to his ear, "Now it's my turn", I breathed making him shiver. It was good to know that I could make him do that like him to me.

"I love it when you're in control", he groaned.

I put my hands on either side of his face. "I missed you so much too", I told him. I traced my hands down to his shirt and snuck my fingers underneath it.

"I've missed these", I said rubbing my hands over his eight-pack. He moaned quietly.

"Do you mind if I take this off?" I whispered pointing down to his shirt. He looked stunned but then nodded his head no. I slowly raised it up and bent down. I kissed his exposed muscles as I kept raising his shirt. I could tell he was excited "downstairs" and I moved my hip slightly so that I rubbed against him, teasing him. He held my hips still and I laughed.

'Excited much?"

"What can I say? Your too hot for your own good", he breathed.

By now I had pulled his shirt off completely. I stared at his chest. I couldn't believe this amazing guy was mine. It was like a dream come true, scratch that. This was way better than a dream and I was living it.

"I don't know how you could be with me. You're this unbelievable person and I'm just your average girl. Why me? How did I end up with you?", I wondered out loud to myself.

"You? Are you kidding? I'm the lucky one to have you. I still think everyday how you chose me when I don't deserve you. You're not average, not even close. You're this amazing, sweet, kind, beautiful girl so never think of yourself as average! I'm the one not good enough for you, I'm the lucky one" he stated fiercely. I was about to respond but he cut me off and brought his lips back to mine. I quickly responded by tangling my fingers in his shaggy hair. This kiss left me breathless just like every time we kissed. We pulled apart and lay back on the bed together as I snuggled close to him.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter". He was just to sweet for words.

I smiled. "Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Sure. What's playing?", he asked.

"I think Abduction is still in theaters. Do you want to go see that?"

"Okay. Thankfully, Taylor Lautner is a good actor unlike that gay dude he acts with in Twilight", Stark said.

"Who? Robert Pattinson? No no no! Don't say he's gay! He is a very good actor, plus he's smokin' hot"

"Hotter than me?" Stark asked. Definitely not but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

"Maybee.."

"You better take that back", he warned.

I laughed and jumped off the bed as he tried to grab me.

"You better run because I'm gonna make you regret what you just said" he said as he made his way towards me.

I shrieked and ran out the door of my bedroom.

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me in a review so I can know if people want me to continue writing. If I get enough reviews I will upload TONIGHT so make sure you review!**

Thanks,

Soph


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter, this one is slightly longer than the last one! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I ran out the room down the hall and came to stop. I could hear Stark yelling behind me. "Z, you better come back! Give up now and the punishment won't be as severe!"

"Never!" I shouted back. Should I turn left or right? Left or right? I had to pick one fast! I heard his footsteps coming closer and I turned left. Now I was at the boy's side of the hallway. I ran down until I got to the stairwell on the right. Stark was about 10 feet behind me. I opened the door to the stairs and I didn't make it even halfway before he was upon me.

"Gotcha" he whispered as he held me close. "Now why didn't you just listen to me and stop?"

"I'm sorry", I said trying to catch my breath.

"Too late now". He pushed me back until I had my back to the wall. He held my wrists together and place them over my head. The closeness of his body to mine caused me to shiver.

"Is this my punishment?" I asked.

"No I'm gonna save that till later"

"What are you gonna do?"

He shrugged while acting like he was thinking. "I don't know… Maybe keep you locked up in my room, maybe give you a spanking, or maybe both. You'll just have to wait and see" he smirked.

I moaned quietly. I definitely would enjoy it if he gave me a spanking.

"Okay", was my only response.

He then bent down so our lips were millimeters away from each other. "Now what do you want me to do?" he asked. Each word he said caused our lips to brush slightly together. He was killing me!

"Kiss me" I whispered.

"What? I can't hear you" he smirked.

'I want you to kiss me."

"Like this?" he bent down and pecked my lips then pulled away way too quickly.

'Yeah", I said and bringing my lips to his, but he pulled away shaking his head.

"Nope, I don't think I will for that little stunt you just pulled a few minutes ago" he said smugly and walked away. Really? He wants to play it like that? Okay, game on, I thought to myself.

When I got back to my room, I devised a plan to not make any physical contact with him until he apologized. I didn't think I was strong enough though. Damn him for making me all weak around him!

I pulled on a tight jean miniskirt, with a rose red v-neck to tease him. It didn't expose too much cleavage but instead hinted at what was underneath. It brought out my curves I must admit. You can do it, you can do it! I told myself. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, put on some lip gloss and mascara and grabbed my red converse. I pulled out some money from my wallet and waited until he was ready to go.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "Z, you ready?"

I breathed in a huge breath. Here we go! I got up and went to open my door. Stark was standing there wearing skinny jeans with a purple shirt on but oh my Nyx! He looked like a freaking supermodel! Finally, I unwillingly pulled my eyes away from his body and met his eyes. He was raking my body like I did to his. I smiled smugly, at least the clothes were working! His eyes lingered on my legs until I cleared my throat. His eyes had pure love and lust in them and I felt my knees growing weak.

"I don't think I want to go out anymore", he growled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I didn't either but I told myself to keep strong. I turned my face when he brought his lips to kiss me.

Stark looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just don't want to kiss you right now. Let's go see the movie" I pulled out of his arms and headed out my bedroom.

"Z, you know I was only kidding. I do want to kiss you. If I could I would spend the rest of life with you in my arms, kissing you!"

I smiled to myself secretly. "Let's just go see the movie, Stark"

He huffed and muttered a "fine".

We walked to the theater since it wasn't very far from the House. I was silently cursing myself for going ahead with my plan. All I wanted to do was give up. _No, you will not!_ a tiny voice inside my head stated. Why not? _Because you want him to be sorry, to beg!_ True, very true. Just then Stark grabbed my hand softly.

"Can I at least hold your hand? Please?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure".

We got to the theater a few minutes later and Stark paid for the tickets. He was the sweetest boy I ever meet. He brought us some candy and drinks. As were heading up to the room that was playing our movie, I accidentally dropped my drink. Luckily it didn't spill on either of us.

"Shoot! I'll just go back down and buy another one" I said to him.

He grabbed my hand, stopping me. "No, its okay. You can share with me".

"Okay, thanks" I told him. He really was just too cute.

We got seats in the back like always when we came here. There wasn't a lot of people in the room and all of them were sitting in front of us.

Soon enough, the movie started playing. I leaned into Stark, I couldn't take it anymore. He brought his hand around me, pulling me close to him. I got comfortable and watched the movie with him. When it was over, we both got up and left. I had to use the bathroom so I told him to wait for me outside the girls' room while I went to do my business.

When I came out, Stark was waiting with his back against the wall looking as gorgeous as always. He came closer to me and pulled me against him, switching us around so I was the one pressed against the wall.

"I'm sorry Z, for earlier. You might be strong enough to resist me, but I'm not. Whenever I'm around you, you make me feel so weak. You have so much power over me and you don't even know it. I love you so much so please never do this to me again, okay?" he pleaded.

I nodded quietly.

"May I?" he asked looking at my lips. I didn't answer. I grabbed his head and smashed my lips to his. He groaned and brought his hands to my hair, keeping me there, not that I would ever pull away. He bit my lower lip gently, asking me to open my mouth. I gladly submitted and he plunged his hot tongue inside my mouth. Oh, how I loved him so much!

When we pulled away, we were both panting.

"FYI, I'm not strong enough to resist you either", I told him.

"Glad to hear that", he said and brought his lips back to mine.

When we got home, it was getting dark and I was still very tired from the lack of sleep I got yesterday.

"Sleep with me?" I asked him.

"It'll be my pleasure", he smiled as I pulled him to my room. I grabbed my pajamas and went to change in the bathroom.

When I came out, Stark was climbing into the bed with only his boxers on. My head suddenly went into slutty mode as I thought of a hundred different things I wanted to do to his body.

"You're gonna sleep in that?" he asked with a look of pain on his face. I was wearing a blue tank top with some short shorts since it wasn't cold today.

I looked down at myself. "You want me to change? Does it look bad on me?"

"That's not why I want you to change. I don't think I'll let either of us get any sleep with you looking extremely sexy in that"

I smiled and went over to him. I had missed him so much. "Then lets not sleep" I implied.

"Trust me. I would love to "not sleep" all night with you, but I know you were tired yesterday so I'll let you get some sleep". he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. As much as I hated to admit it, I did need to sleep.

"But I'll hold you to that offer tomorrow" he mumbled into my hair.

"I don't know… I don't think the offer stands until tomorrow" I teased.

"I guess I'll just have to convince you otherwise"

"Guess so" I said sleepily and cuddled closer to his warm and comfortable body.

And with that I was out.

* * *

**How was it? Please let me know what you think!**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_Hey all, this is a very important author's note!_ _**PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BELOW!**_

So i'm gonna continue writing this story and I'll be updating regularly but since the last 2 chapters I've uploaded, I didn't get many reviews. I was looking at the story stats and alot of people were reading it but I don't know if you guys like it. That's why I want you to review.** I have to know if you guys want me to continue updating or not.** It's all up to you all.

So I hope when you read this you leave a review telling me what you think. If i get enough reviews and people want me to continue writing this story then I will update **TONIGHT!** So please please please share your thoughts!

I just have to know if this story has lost your interests during the time I was gone.

Thanks,

Soph


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter! It's kind of short but if you guys review after reading this, I'll upload another chapter tonight! But you have to do it by 10 because I'm not staying up late tonight.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning, still tired. What a nice sleep I got! Stark always makes me feel warm and safe that I can't help but be comfortable around him. I looked over to my side and Stark was still asleep, his face looked peaceful. I turned around and bent my head to place a kiss on his lips. He stirred a bit then fell back asleep. I kissed his lips again then moved my mouth down his jaw and gently nibbled on the bottom of his chin.

He smiled sleepily, his eyes still closed. "Mmm, I'm loving this wake up".

I laughed, "I thought you'd enjoy it".

He got up into a sitting position and held his arms open for me, "Come here".

I scooted over so he could wrap his arms around me.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I always do with you around".

He smiled. "Do you have anything in mind to do today?"

"No, surprise me" I told him.

"Okay, I will. Get ready in here and meet me downstairs in thirty minutes okay?"

I nodded and got up. "Should I wear something specific or is anything okay?"

"Wear something comfortable but sexy for me", he grinned. I laughed and pulled him up with me.

"Okay, pretty boy. Meet you downstairs then". I kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door.

After pondering over what I should wear, I finally decided upon black ripped skinny jeans and a loose light pink top with my pink wedges. I added some mascara to bring out my eyes and a little bit of lip gloss. I curled my hair into wavy curls and left it out. I grabbed my clutch and looked myself over in the mirror. I have to admit, I looked really good!

I left my room and went downstairs to the main doors. Stark was leaning against the wall and I literally felt my heart drop. He looked so gorgeous that I want to cry. He had on faded jeans with black motorcycle boots and a white v-neck top.

I finally pulled my eyes from his body and noticed him raking his eyes down my outfit with his jaw hanging open. I laughed.

"Stark. Stark! Earth to Stark!" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Damn, Zoey! You look amazing! I just want to skip going out and jump straight to bed with you right now!" he moved towards me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. This close proximity to him was making me dizzy.

"You wanna just go back?" he whispered in my ear. "You do not know how much I want you right now". He's the one who didn't know how I was actually considering it.

"Come on, Stark. Don't be so weak," I laughed.

"I'm not ashamed of being weak because you make me this way"

I slapped his arm lightly. "Trust me. Later, I'll let you do whatever you want to me, I just really wanna see the surprise".

He reluctantly nodded. "Fine, but don't think I won't hold you to that promise. We're gonna be up all night with you looking so damn fine right now."

"If you're trying to impress me, it's working. Now let's go."

"I'm not trying to impress you. I really mean it. I love you so much, Z", he grabbed my hand. He is so sweet!

"I love you too Stark".

* * *

**You like? Tell me what you think please! And remember to review before 10! **

Thanks,

xoxo,

_**soph**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Here's another chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

We left the House of Night and he led me to the parking lot out back. He had got a car a few months ago, and he is still excited over it. It was a black shiny BMW Z4. He was so happy when he bought, it was like looking at a little kid during Christmas. He opened the passenger door for me so I could get in.

"Wow, what a gentleman," I remarked.

"Anything, for my girl".

I laughed and got in. He closed the door for me and came in on the other side. He reached over to my side and pulled out a handkerchief from the glove box.

"Turn around" he said. When I did, he tied it around my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Really? Is this necessary?" I sighed.

"Yes! And don't ruin the surprise by peeking!"

"I would never do that!"

"Yeah, you would. Just be patient Z" he pecked my lips then pulled away too quick for my liking.

"This better be worth it"

"Trust me, it is" he said.

We drove for Nyx knows how long, and I was growing anxious by the second, wanting to know where Stark was taking me.

"Are we there yet?" I whined for the forty's time.

"Almost" he replied. That was the same response he had been giving me every time I asked.

I laid back in the seat deciding to just take a nap until we get there. As soon I closed my eyes, the car came to a stop.

"We're here!" Stark said.

"Finally!" I jumped in my seat and reached out to open the door. I remembered my eyes were closed so I couldn't find where the handle was.

Stark chuckled. "Hold on, I'll get it for you".

I waited for forever (even though it was only about five seconds) for Stark to come open the door for me. He took my hand in his and pulled me out the car. Stark pulled me to him, his arm still interlaced with mine. We walked a few feet ahead then stopped. I heard him put something down by our feet. He came behind me and put his hands around my eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. He pulled on the knot at the back and I opened my eyes. It took me a few seconds to adjust my eyes to the light. I gasped when I finally saw my surroundings. We were standing in a beautiful meadow. All I could see was tall grass with bright daisies and sunflowers everywhere. It looked so peaceful with the sunrise shining. I felt my eyes watering, and soon a tear dropped down my face.

Stark turned my towards him and frowned. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

I shook my head not trusting myself to say anything.

"You don't? I'm sorry Z, when you said to surprise you I-"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Stark stop! I wasn't crying because I don't like it. I love it. It's so beautiful and it just makes me so happy that I have such an amazing wonderful guy to do this for me".

He smiled. "Zoey, you know I love you. I'm not doing this just to have you think I'm great, it's because I'm so in love with you that I love doing things like this for you".

I felt my heart melt at his words. "Thank you, Stark" I said

He leaned over and gently cupped my cheek in his hand. He moved forward and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He moved his lips down my jaw, to my neck and starting planting kisses on it. I shuddered, thinking how in the world he could have this much power over my body.

I giggled and pushed his head away from my neck.

"Come on Z, you can't do this to me!"

"I really wanna see the surprise though".

"Fine!" he sighed dramatically and pulled my forward. He led us down to the center of the meadow and set a picnic basket down. I was so wrapped up in admiring my surroundings that I didn't notice he brought food.

"You brought food for us?". Could this boy get any better?

He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't make it, you know how I can't cook. I just picked some stuff from the kitchen".

I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Have I told you how amazing you are Stark?"

"Yeah, but I love to hear it every time".

He pulled all the food out of the basket. He had brought sandwiches, chicken wraps, pizza, bread, salad, chocolate, chips, and all kinds of candy.

"And.." he said pulling out the last thing from the picnic basket. "Marshmallows!"

I laughed. He knew how much I loved marshmallows.

We eat most of the food and by the time I was done my stomach felt as if it was about to explode.

"Stark I'm soo full!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have eaten all those marshmallows," he chucked.

"Stop being such a smart ass!"

"Whatever, I'm your smart ass" he retorted back. True. Very true.

He stood up too and grabbed the basket with one hand and my hand with the other. We got in his car and I leaned back in the chair and got comfortable. All that food had made me so sleepy so I might as well sleep until we got home.

"You're really gonna go to sleep on me?" Stark laughed.

"Yup" I said and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a Review! Also how was y'alls Christmas and New Years? Mine was great. I slept over a friend's house then went to a New Years Eve party which was AMAZING. Anyways tell me how all of y'alls went! **

**xoxo,**

**soph **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, new chapter! Sorry its short but this was all I could do! I had homework and stuff :/**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Stark's arms around me. How I ended up from his car to my bed, I have no idea. I turned around on my side and looked at his face. He was so adorable when he slept. His beautiful sandy blondish-brownish hair swept all over his face. I could just stay in this position all day staring at his gorgeous face.

I leaned in close to kiss his cheek. "You have no idea what you're doing to me James Stark" I whispered. I left him sleeping on my bed and went in to take a shower and brush my teeth. I came out after 25 minutes, wrapped in a towel. I noticed Stark was awake, sitting on the bed. He looked up when he heard me come out.

"Tell me you did not take a shower without me? You're never supposed to do it without me" he whined.

"I didn't want to wake you up!" I replied.

"I don't care! I want you to wake me up on this important thing!"

I laughed. "Important? Taking a shower with me is important to you?"

"Are you kidding? You and your naked body are VERY important to me!"

"Wow! Very important," I motioned sarcastically.

"Now I've missed out on my favorite thing in the morning," he stated sadly getting up and moving towards me.

I smiled. "Don't worry pretty boy, I can always make it up to you tonight".

"I would definitely like that" he said wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forgetting my towel was being held together by my hands. I swear Stark has like this 6th sense to know when I am naked, that his eyes immediately dropped down to my body before the towel hit the ground.

"Well you can always make it up to me now" he smirked, pulling me even closer to his chest.

I blushed. "Come on, let's get breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yep. I'm definitely hungry" he said ravaging me with his eyes. "Hungry for you" he growled and crashed his lips to mine. I immediately adapted to his same mood: lust.

I could not get enough of this boy. He pushed me backwards to the bed, his lips still on mine. I felt him running his mouth down my jaw to my neck. He started sucking on my sensitive spot right behind my ear. I shivered and pushed him down on the bed. And that is how our morning sex proceeded.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading this! Review please :)**

**Love you,**

**soph**


	13. Continue or Not (Author's Note)

Hi all. I have been gone for a really long time now, life and alot of other stuff got in the way. I just wanted your opinions about this story and whether I should finish it or start a completely new story. I feel like my writing has improved and I have new ideas for a new story but if ya'll want me to finish this I will. I apologize greatly for the long wait, sorry to disappoint.

Soph


	14. Chapter 12

Hello my friends! Finally new chapter is up. I made this longer than usual because you guys have been patiently waiting for so long, so enjoy this gift from me to you!

*make sure to read this note on bottom!*

**:)**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I flipped over my bed putting my hand out to feel for Stark. I frowned slightly when my hand landed on the bed empty. I then realized he hadn't slept in with me last night because he had some warrior meeting he had to go to. I guess it was too late for him to come back here.

I groaned and rose up rubbing and squinting my eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight in my room. I got out of bed to take a shower and change my clothes. When I was finished I decided on going to look for Stark. He usually was knocking on my door by now.

I made my way to the boys' section and found his room door and knocked.

"Stark? You in there?" No reply. I opened his door and he was knocked out on his bed. His hair all mussed in that sexy bed hair that he always had. He looked so cute just sleeping there, all innocent.

_My angel,_ I thought. I didn't want to wake him up so I quietly snuck next to his bedside and climbed over to lay with him. Of course, something had to trip me. I fell over clumsily and landed on top of Stark with a grunt. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Zoey, what the hell?"

I looked at him sheepishly. "I'm so sorry Stark! I saw you sleeping and was trying to come and lay down next to you but I tripped".

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked. He scooted over and patted the space next to him.

I climbed onto the bed and leaned into him. "You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to waken you. Did you sleep late last night?"

"Yeah. The meeting lasted for a few hours and when I left it was already late at night. I would've came over but I didn't want to disturb you", he said.

I hit his arm lightly. "Don't ever think that! I wanted you to come over; you know I sleep better with you".

"Aww Z, I know how much you love me," he grinned and pulled me closer to him. I wasn't going to deny it. I loved the boy with all my heart.

"That I do, pretty boy. Got any plans for today?"

"Nope. Just wanna spend the day with my beautiful girlfriend". I smiled at his words. "How bout we go ice skating?"

"Okay! I haven't been since I was a little girl", I said looking over at him. I climbed off from the bed to go to my room.

"Where are you going", Stark frowned.

"I'm gonna change! Can't go looking like this". I looked down at myself with my basketball shorts and long t-shirt I was currently sporting.

"Wait! Don't leave yet; lay down with me for a bit. I missed you last night". I felt my insides melt at his words. He was the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I walked back over to him and as soon as I was close he grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

I laughed as he hovered above me, a sly smirk on his lips. "I really like this position", he whispered.

"I really like it too", I whispered back. I raised my hips slightly and grinded again him. I smiled when I heard a small groan escape from his mouth. When I moved to do it again, he moved back and grabbed my hips, holding me still.

"Z, don't tease me like that!" he complained.

"You know you like it," I smirked, trying to free myself from his hands that were still holding me still.

"I don't like it, I love it. And if you keep doing it, I will keep you here pinned under me all day and ravage your body till we're both exhausted!"

Oh, how I wish he did exactly that! But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Ugh fine, let me go change so we can go" I sighed dramatically. I pushed against his chest slightly so he would move. He was still looking at me with lust clearly written all over his face.

I laughed. "Stark, I need to go change my clothes!"

"I don't want you to go!" he frowned.

"It's not like I'm going to Australia, I'm gonna come back," I said shaking my head laughing.

"Fine, go then Miss Sarcastic Pants," he said, pushing himself off of me.

"I'm not sarcastic!"

"And I'm not sexy, we both know that's not true so…" he countered.

"I don't think you're sexy," I joked.

"You better take that back!"

"Or what?"

He slowly approached me, "You don't wanna find out."

"I'm not scared of you Stark. What are you gonna do? Tickle me?"

He climbed on all fours over me, bending his head down slowly. I held in breath as he invaded my personal space.

He brought his lips to my ear. "No, I'm just gonna do this," he pressed his lips against the hollow spot beneath my ear. "And this", he brought his mouth down to the bottom of my jaw and kissed it softly. "And this," he said kissing the left corner of my lips. "And also this", I felt his lips on the right side of my lips. I moaned slightly.

"You ready to give up now and take it back?" he asked.

I nodded. I couldn't take anymore. "Fine, I do think you're sexy . But it's funny how you need to force someone to tell you that", I commented jokingly.

"I'm just kidding," I quickly stated when he moved back down to tease me again.

"Exactly," he grinned. "Now go change!"

"Fine Mr. 'Sexy'," I said, air-quoting the sexy.

"You know it," he said cockily.

I laughed and ran out his room. Of course I knew he was sexy ,he was beyond that actually. I just didn't want to admit it to him.

* * *

Thanks for everyone's input about continuing this story or not! I will be finishing it cuz I don't want to leave you all hanging.

IF ANYONE HAS A PLOT THEY WANT ME TO DELVE INTO AND WRITE ABOUT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO **PM ME OR REVIEW**! thanks!

So I will update either tonight, tomorrow, or sometime this week depending on how much reviews I get. (sneaky I know! ;))

Thanks, much love x0x0x0x0x0,

soph


End file.
